How to Eat 500 Bowl of Stew In One Week
by Ghostwave Alchemist
Summary: After accepting a dare, Bakura and Atemu must work together to break a record of eating 500 dishes of stew! Contains shounenai, AtemuxYuugi, BakuraxRyou HIATUS


"Tomb-robber, tell me why we're doing this again…"

"Hell if I know. Oh my god, I can't move…"

Atemu and Bakura laid on the futon, exhausted. Their hikaris Yuugi and Ryou dared them to break the currant record of food eating, a record upheld by the two reigning champs, Ghost and Baltuma. Never one to back down from a challenge, Atemu and Bakura accepted the dare, not knowing that this 'simple task' required them to eat at least 500 dishes of stew.

Basically, it was pure hell.

They managed to gulp down about 15 dishes before Atemu (surprisingly) passed out from eating. Bakura thought it was funny watching him slump down face first into his stew, but after thinking about what his hikari would do, not to mention Yuugi if he found out, he dragged the Pharaoh over to the futon and splashed water in his face.

"Tomb-robber…? You still awake?" Bakura rolled over and groaned as he glanced at Atemu's face, shadowed by the darkness of the night.

"Ugh…yeah." Atemu smirked as he watched Bakura pull himself upright, using the back wall for support.

"Looks like you had a fun time." He said as he patted Bakura's belly. He waved his hand away as he looked at the time.

"Look at you. You decided to turn into Sleeping Beauty all of a sudden in the middle of eating and I had to drag your royal ass to bed." Atemu frowned at the comment.

"Well, it's not my fault my body couldn't handle the mighty powers of the stew."

Bakura covered his face with both hands as he smiled. The Pharaoh can be odd at times, but he's still the same as always. Meanwhile, Atemu decided to call home and check up on his hikari.

_Click!_

"_Mmmm…hello?" _Said a voice on the other line.

"Hey aibou, what's up?"

_"Atemu! Hey, how are you doing? Getting along with Bakura, I see…"_

"Yeah, he's pretty much out of it right now." He said as he looked at Bakura, who was passed out on the futon. He heard Yuugi giggle on the other line.

"_I thought as much. Listen, me and Ryou thought about it and we decided to take back the dare."_ Atemu stared at the phone in shock.

_"I know it sounds crazy, but we felt bad for making you try to beat Ghost's record. You know how much those two eat. They're just as bad as Jou."_

"It's alright, aibou. Knowing Tomb-robber and I, we're going to try and beat that puppy and her overgrown lizard at their own game." He heard his partner sigh.

"_A-alright. I know you can do this. I believe in you." _Atemu smiled softly at the comment.

"Thank you, aibou. Love you lots!" He knew he felt Yuugi blush on the other line and smirked.

_"And the same to you too. Oyasumi, Atemu-kun."_

"Oyasumi, aibou." He sighed happily as he hung up the phone. He placed it on the counter and stretched out on the futon. He rolled over and yelped as he saw Bakura's face, illuminated by a flashlight.

"Aw…the big bad Pharaoh misses his little bunny." He smirked as Atemu tried to grab him, but failed.

"Shut up. I know you're thinking about Ryou." He blushed hotly and turned away. Atemu chuckled and did the same. Everything was silent except for the whisperings of the two inhabitants.

"Guess what, Yuugi and Ryou wanted to take back the dare." At this comment, Bakura shot up and stared at the Pharaoh with surprise.

"They did? Hooray!" He cheered and stood up, Atemu watching with amusement.

"Sorry to burst your gold bubble, TR but I told them that we weren't backing down." It was then Bakura suddenly froze and turned around, eye twitching.

"You said….**WHAT?!**" He yelled as he grabbed Atemu by the collar of his shirt.

"We. Are not. Backing down." He said slowly. Bakura growled and pulled Atemu close, their noses barely touching.

"Listen Pharaoh, I want to get out of here. I **NEED** to get out of here. It's in a tomb-robber's nature to roam around!"

"Do you want to break Ghost's record?"

"I--" He froze. Did they want to break Ghost's record? I mean, what would the rewards be if they did? Gold? Valuables? He shook his head at the thought. This wasn't Ancient Egypt anymore. He had to start thinking like the present. Something like…

Oh yeah…Bakura grinned at the sudden thought that crossed his mind. Atemu watched as Bakura started chuckling to himself, a dreamy look in his eyes.

"So, are you in?" The comment snapped the tomb-robber out of his thoughts and back to reality as he looked at Atemu. He sighed.

"I just hate it when you do that." Atemu smiled and pulled the covers over his head. Bakura did the same.

"Goodnight…Bakura."

"'Night, Atemu."

* * *

This is turning out better then I expected. I came up with the idea while watching a Japanese game show, based on the same thing. They had to break the record of eating 500 dishes of stew in like, a week! I think it was a week. –sweatdrop- Anyways, this is my first time writing shounen-ai for this kind of thing, so take it easy on me! I just watched a guy inhale a whole bowl of stew in a minute. I feel sick. XP

Ghostwave


End file.
